PopPixie - Episode 112/Script
Save the Bumble Monkeys Scene: Chatta's House Caramel: Come on! Let's hurry up doing cleaning! This house is a real mess! Chatta: My house is NOT a mess! Fixit! You are such a disaster! You broke my computer! Fixit: It's not my fault! This computer is older than my Grandma! You should get a new one! Chatta: Well, now I have to! Thanks to you! Lockette: You'll never guess who's coming to Pixieville! Fixit: Steven Appleman, the creator of the I-Pixie communications Pod? Martino: David Peckham, international Pixie ball star? Amore: Don't tell me David Peckham is coming? When's he gonna be here? Caramel: Maybe Martha Ray Dean is coming! I just love her Peat Floral upside down cake! Lockette: No, no, no! It's even better than that! Justin Nimble is coming to do a benefit concert for Bumble Monkey Awareness! Chatta: Justin Nimble! Fixit: Girls's stuff! Pam: I just picked up the newest issue of... Lockette: To raise awareness of the plight of the Bumble Monkeys, Pixieville welcomes... Chatta: The sensational Justin Nimble! This is the best day of my life! I know every word of every song on every album he has ever made! Ever! Pixies: *sing* I love the sun of the summer, baby I love girls. So c'mon baby, baby, come on. Martino: You better hope he doesn't hear you sing, 'cause it might make him hurl, hurl, hurl! Chatta: Be quiet! You're just jealous! I'll wear something gorgeous, like my yellow sunflower dress, or the blue sapphire dress! Wait! Wait! Wait! I need something fun, but serious! Something that says, "Bumble Monkeys... I care," but also says "Hiiii, Justin." Fixit: But you can't go to the concert. You don't know a thing about Bumble Monkeys. Chatta: You... you... you're right, Fixit! Martino: And not if you're gonna do that! Fixit: Yeah, gross! Nice one though! Chatta: That wasn't me! Bumble Monkey Safari!? That's perfect! We can learn everything we need to know! Justin will be so impressed, he'll ask "Are you single?" and I'll say "Yes," and he'll say "'Cause girl I want you to be my girl" and I'll say... Scene: Bumble Monkey Safari Driver: Ready for the tour? As you can see, the stalagmites are really quite fascinating! Martino: I've had enough of this! Fixit: Let's go on our own tour! Driver: You do know the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite, don't you? Pixies: No! Driver: That is a stalactite! And that Bumble Monkey just found us a stalagmite. Bumble Monkeys are born with crossed eyes, two left feet and a larger than normal right ear. They have problems walking and eating, even caring for their young! Martino: Why are you hitting yourself, Bumble Monkey? Wait! What? No! Fixit: Bad Bumble Monkey! Put him down! Martino: Don't just stand there! Do something! Driver: We estimate there are only three hundred Bumble Monkeys left in existence! Make that two hundred and ninety-nine! Bumble Monkeys don't communicate verbally, but through sign language... Observe! Hey you! Hey, Bumble Monkey... Hungry? Food! Make that two hundred and ninety-eight! Fixit: Hold on! Wait a minute! Let's see... Quiet, Martino! This oughta free you from that Bumble Monkey! Driver: It's a miracle they've survived at all. Amore: Is there anything that can be done to help them? Driver: We believe their only hope is for Pixies and Celebrities to adopt them! Ah, boys come here. What do you say? Would you like to adopt a sweet, innocent, little Bumble Monkey? Poor monkey! Oh, well, guess I'll just have to give you to Justin Nimble. Such a nice fellow! He's adopted twenty of them this month alone! Chatta: Give me the baby monkey! I'll be happy to adopt him! Oh, yes! This is perfect! Now I'm sure to win Justin's heart.... Mmmmmm! Yes! Yes! Yes! Amore: Chatta, have you always had those blue polka dots? Driver: Hold on! Watery eyes, itchy skin, bright blue dots? Fascinating! Chatta: What?! Driver: You are one of the rare Pixies who are allergic to Bumble Monkeys! Amore: What does that mean? Lockette: Is she gonna die? Driver: Oh no, it's completely harmless. Well, other than making you look like an itchy, big-eyed, blue-dotted Pixie, so repulsive that no one will ever want to be your boyfriend. That, and it makes you incredibly gassy, like myself! Chatta: What?! Scene: Hospital Amore: Don't worry, Chatta! According to "Pixieville Fashion," blue dots are in this year! Chatta: Yeah, on your dress! Not on your face! What am I gonna do? Lockette: Here's a thought, why don't you get rid of that? Chatta: I can't! He's going to help me win Justin's heart! Pam: Don't worry, sweetie! I'll make you a dress out of Irona-Root. You'll look wonderful and it'll keep you from scratching! Tada! Chatta: Well? What do you think? Uh, oh, guys! I feel an itch coming on! Pam: Don't worry! The Irona-Root is the strongest substance in Pixieville. You'll never be able to... hmm? Scene: Chatta's House Amore: Do you know what, Chatta? I have one word for you, "Blending!" Blend, blend, blend... and done! Fixit: I got it! Chatta: What is it? Fixit: It's a portable digital pathogen neural blocker bracelet. As long as it's on, it neutralizes the symptoms of your allergy, see? Just make sure you wear it to the concert! Chatta: Thank you so much! Now let's go raise Bumble Monkey awareness! Justin Nimble, here we come! Scene: Concert Hall Gnome: So you don't give discounts for the fans older than fifty centuries? I'll give you three used tickets for a new one! Ticket Seller: Hey! Justin: *sing* I love the sun of the summer. Baby I love girls. Fixit: Girly stuff! Martino: Do you wanna be my surprise, girl?! Justin: Every day a Bumble Monkey is in danger of walking off a cliff, or walking into a stalactite, or suffocating from shoving a banana up its nose. So girls, let's do something about it! See your awareness? YO! I just raised it... GIRL! Chatta: He's so deep! He's so cute! He's so compassionate! Justin: And now, girls... I got a special treat for you! One of you Pixies is gonna come backstage with me to meet my crew. And the lucky lady is... YOU! The Bumble Monkey you've adopted tells me that you are a real and true fan of Bumble Monkeys! Chatta: No way, I can't... I can... not believe it! Justin: Girl, fly up here and get your prize! Girl, you came to the concert even though you were allergic? Girl, that's deep! Wow! You're the dreamiest! Chatta: I just wanted to meet you! You're the dreamiest! Justin: Girl, you impress me, girl. I'm gonna write a song about you! *sing* Love me baby, kiss me, baby, one more time. Because you are my Bumble Monkey. I was looking for something, looking for someone... Amore: That is so romantic! He's allergic too! Justin: Because you are my Bumble Monkey... Chatta: This is the best day of my life! Justin: Bumble Monkey! Scene: Bumble Monkey Safari Driver: Two ninety-seven! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)